Video conferencing has become more popular in recent years. Various video conferencing camera systems have been developed for this purpose. In many video conferencing scenarios, an omni-directional camera is placed in the middle of a conference room table. This camera captures video images of the meeting participants sitting around the table which are then transmitted to one or more remote sites or saved for later play back of the meeting for those unable to attend. The participants in the video conference often view the incoming video from the remote sites on a display or a screen mounted on a wall of the video conference room.